It is known that two paste dental composite formulations based on benzoyl peroxide as the polymerization initiator possess relatively poor storage stability at ambient temperatures. At temperatures higher than those usually found in clinical usage (e.g. in transport, warehouses, military or similar field situations), the relatively unstable benzoyl peroxide will decompose prematurely at a still faster rate.
Another disadvantage of the conventional two paste composites based on benzoyl peroxide is their use of the color-prone tertiary aromatic amines in the accelerator paste as the activator or promoter designed for the rapid, ambient decomposition of the benzoyl peroxide into initiating radicals.